Possessive
by The Dragon's Kunoichi
Summary: He is her guardian who loves her, so why is she so possessive of him? Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: Here is another one-shot. **

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

~.~.~.~.~

**~Possessive~**

He found her sitting next to a pond, dipping her fingers in the water so that she can play with the lively koi fish. Her auburn hair lay majestically on her back, donning the white shinobi guard he gave her for as a present on her last birthday. When her brother had removed the death sentence from her head, Ryu Hayabusa thought that the young kunoichi would return home right away since that was what she had fought for all along. He overheard her tell her brother that there was something that she needed to do before she did. But she didn't tell him what exactly.

So when Ryu found her playing with the fish, he thought of asking her himself. "Kasumi?"

Kasumi didn't look up. She twirled her fingers in the water as the koi fish danced to the rhythm that she had created for it. She smiled without him even knowing.

"Kasumi?" Ryu raised his voice a little louder, thinking she didn't hear him the first time.

She finally removed her fingers from the water. She rose to her feet, brushing off away the wrinkles that had form on her clothes. Kasumi looked over her shoulder to her guardian. "Is something wrong, Hayabusa-san?"

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" he asked her. "There is no reason for you to be here anymore."

Twirling her hair in her finger, Kasumi slowly walked towards him with a smile on her face. It was more like she was lingering instead of walking. It just made him more curious to her behavior. She stood in front of him, looking up at his green eyes. She brought her hand up to trace the rim of his mask. He crooked an eyebrow. Her actions were questionable. Almost like she was teasing him.

"Kasumi?" Ryu grabbed Kasumi's wrist. He was surprised. "What are you doing?"

She continue to smile at his discomfort. "What? You don't like it? All the other girls didn't do something similar?"

Ryu's eyes widen when she said that. He never liked it when someone got too close to him. Women all had a thing for him, but he paid them no mind. He only had his eyes set on the young kunoichi standing in front of him.

"No?" was all he could say.

"No what? No you don't like it, or no, they don't do it?" Kasumi teased.

Kasumi moved closer to him. She grabbed both his hands and had them around her waist. Kasumi then trailed her own hands over the muscles of his arms and around his neck. Kasumi pressed her body against his. He was leaning against her when she ripped his mask off his head.

"Kasumi…" Ryu called out her name.

"Shh," she placed a finger on his lips.

Ryu didn't know what was going on. It wasn't like Kasumi to act the way she did. Her new behavior towards him was more like she was being possessive over him. With his arms around her waist, Ryu brought her even closer, their lips almost touching by a mere inch, feeling each other's breaths. He was able to smell a sweet scent of cherry blossom coming from her neck. It was alluring.

"Kasumi, what has gotten into you?" Ryu asked her.

She smiled, brushing a few strands of his brown hair away from his face. "You never paid attention to me. What did the other girls have that I don't? Do you really want them more than me?"

Ryu was left distraught. He suddenly pulled her closer to a passionate kiss. Their holds on each other tighten. They were in a state of bliss, and didn't want it to end so soon. Ryu moved his hand to the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her auburn hair. He had to prove to her that she was the only one that matters to him. Not any other woman.

Kasumi pulled away slightly, trying to catch her breath from their passionate embrace. She was waiting for his answer.

"Why would I want them, when there was always you." Ryu stated.

Kasumi pounced on Ryu. He shifted his hold on her so that he was carrying her in his arms, her legs being wrapped around his waist. Ryu was able to feel the soft skin of her thighs under his palms.

"I will never let you go," Kasumi proclaimed, giving him a mischief smile. "You belong to me. And only me."

"You are too possessive," Ryu joked.

Kasumi glared at his comment. He just smiled. She playfully yanked on his ponytail. Ryu flinched at Kasumi, getting the hint that she wasn't joking.

"You are mine. I will never share you with anyone."

Ryu finally understood. Kasumi was jealous. Jealous of all the women he had been partners with in his missions. None of them where special enough for him. Kasumi had something they would never have. Him.

"Alright, alright!" He placed Kasumi down. She still held on to him, this time wrapping her arms around his waist. "I never would have expected you were the jealous type, Kasumi."

"I am not jealous," she said looking up at him.

"Whatever you say." He laughed. He kissed her forehead. "I will never let you go either. Let's go home now."

Kasumi latched on to him all the way back to her village, determined to have him all to herself, and he didn't want to be claim by anyone else but her.

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
